Eren x Armin Eremin
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: Eren's been acting very odd lately. Sometimes he acts like his old self, but other times, he acts like a psychopath with a death wish. Armin has noticed this change, but he's not thinking much about it, and he certainly isn't reporting it! BAD MOVE. Warning: Yaoi, rape, possible torture, possible bondage. Disclaimer: I don't own SNK!


id:11729968

I was noticing a change in Eren's behavior. Sometimes, he'd shout at the Corperal. Others, he'd be tense with fear. Sometimes, he'd ignore his duties. Others, he'd clean like there was no tomorrow. Sometimes, he laughed this crazy, psychotic laugh. Others, he laughed like he had years before. Sometimes, he'd kill a titan swiftly with a murderous intent in his eyes. Sometimes, he'd kill a titan with absolute fury. Other times, he'd.. he'd make it a game. One time, that 'game' cost him his arm. Sure, it grew back, but..

Eren was changing. Something was.. wrong.

And I was wrong.. to ignore it. I was wrong.. to not report the change.

That mistake.. cost me my virginity, my sanity, and so much else..

"Eren, stop rubbing your a** against the corner, and clean it!" Levi growled.

"But I am- nnh - cleaning it~" Eren replied with a perverted, seductive, and suggestive smirk. His breath was heavy with lust. I was currently picking the weeds. "Plus, this is very comfortable. Heh! Nothing like - nnh - rock hard bricks against your di**-holder."

Huh?! What?! Di**-holder?! I don't think I even want to know!

"Eren!"

"EEK!" Eren suddenly jumped, "H-Huh? Wh-What? Wh-Why are you angry at me...?!" Eren's eyes held fear. Timid fear. His knees were shaking slightly.

"Eren, I told you to CLEAN the walls, not dirty them with your a**!" Levi shouted.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Eren put his hand against his heart. Levi walked away, 'hmph'ing, and Eren opened one eye carefully before heaving a heavy sigh of relief.

"E-"

"Ahhh... What have I been doing...?" Eren rubbed the back of his head, looking toward the wall, "How'd I get here...? The last thing I remember.."

"Eren," I called out firmer, making him look toward me. I stood up, "Eren, you know, you've been acting odd lately.

"Huh?" he blinked, "Odd?"

"Yea," I nodded, "You've been doing weird stuff. Stuff you wouldn't do if you were, well, you."

"?"

"It's kind of confusing, but-"

"Nee, Armin," he smirked a perverse grin, "Are you gay?"

"Hunh?" I furrowed an eyebrow, cocking my head.

Ga..y?

"I'm REALLY gay. Mikasa gets on my nerves. She's supposed to be my sister, but she always treats me like I'm her partner!" Eren put up his hands, shaking his head. "I'm sure she has a crush on me, but it's not like I care!" He neared me, and whispered against my neck and ear, "All I care about.." his hand wandered, "Is a certain little blonde that I've had my eyes on for ever and ever..." His voice alone made me shiver, and where his hand ended up...

Eren slid his hand up my shirt, rubbed his hand against my chest in a circle, took it back out, grabbed my reproductive system, and walked away. The whole time, my breathing was hitched, and I didn't know what to do. Once he walked away, I fell to my knees.

What... was that?!

Jean's P.O.V.

I was FINALLY getting over Marco...

But at that dinner, Armin seemed mopey. You know how I know? BECAUSE HE FRIGGING TOOK A PLACE AT MY TABLE!

I grabbed my Marco pillow and held it close, defensively. My eyes were on fire.

Yet Armin didn't seem to notice.

"What's going on...?" he mumbled, propping his head - or more like face - lazily on the palm of his hand.

"Oi.." I heard a dark, angry voice, and looked up to Eren. I held my full-body pillow even closer. Armin also looked up at the ba**ard. "You... Are you trying to take Armin from me..? Armin, what's going on between you two?!" Eren turned his angry eyes toward Armin.

"Huh? What?" Armin blinked. Eren grabbed his wrist and began leading him outside as Armin struggled, "Ah! H-Hey! Ow, Er-Eren, that hurts! Let go! E-Eren?!"

What...? That was.. weird.

But at least my Marco pillow is safe..

Armin's P.O.V.

"Ow! That hurts, Eren! Eren, stop it! Let go of me!" I argued. His grip was so tight..

"So now you're settling for that horse face, huh?!" Eren growled.

"Huh? What?" I looked up in confusion, hurt, and unbelief.

What on earth is he talking about? Lately, he's been..

"What are you talking about?"

I just got scared... You scared me off, Eren... I felt uncomfortable... and it upset me... Why did you do that...?

"Look, Eren!" I tried to take my wrist back, but at least Eren's facing me now.. "Look, we're friends, right? So.. we should tell each other things."

"Friends?! FRIENDS?!" Eren growled so loudly. I quivered in fear, trying to choke back my tears.

He'd never.. yelled at me.. before.

"WE'RE JUST **FRIENDS**?! FORGET YOU! GET FU**ED BY A TWIG FOR ALL I CARE! A**HOLE!" Eren stomped off, leaving me behind. I slid to my knees and sobbed into my hands.

Eren.. Eren..

What did I.. do?!

"BWAAAAAAAAAAH!" I cried into the night.

Hic..

"Armin, please come out.." Hanji's voice rang in my ears from outside my room. Technically, it was me, Eren's, and Jean's room (with the additional roommate of Marco and his shrine [don't ask]), but I had hogged it the entire night. I had been sobbing in here all night... My cheeks were stained with many new and old tears. Tear streaks lined my face, a pathway for the new tears.. "Armin," Hanji called one more time.

Supposedly, we were supposed to go out on a mission today... I was on the list for who was going...

But I.. didn't feel up to going out on a mission. If I did, I'd just want to die.. I'd get eaten by a titan on purpose. I don't want that. I'm sure.. I'm sure me and Eren will get over this squabble...

"Armin?" I heard a dreary and tired voice call my name. I recognized it, and the voice made me lift my head from my blanket. My eyes looked as far left as they could. "Armin, please come out.. Everyone's worried.. Jean had to sleep with Connie tonight, and you know how he is... Connie slept on the floor."

"Yeah, Jean kicked me out of the bed!" Connie argued. Mikasa scorned him for making it worse..

"And I slept outside. Me and Jean are in our sweaty uniforms. That's not only your room." I heard Jean bawling outside. It must've been because his shrine was in here.. "Please, come out and tell us what's wrong.."

I creaked the door open, still clutching my blanket close to me.

"... Eren.." I mumbled.

"Armin!" Eren hugged me, "Armin, I was so worried! Why were you crying?" Eren looked very worried.

"... Eren..." I began, but I knew he remembered nothing.. If I told him.. it would make him feel really bad..

I don't want to do that to my best friend.

"!" I thought I felt him grind his hips against mine, but I guess it was just my imagination...

"Oh, Armin.. Never do that again!"

"... R..Right.."

Everyone else was also saying stuff, but.. I only felt me and Eren at the time.. The rest of the world.. wasn't there. None of it.. was there.

Yea.. it's just..

I clutched tighter.

Me and Eren..

Eren?'s P.O.V.

Armin smiled cutely - a very soft, small smile - and I smirked.

Oh, Armin.. If only you knew.. how much I love you.. I can't wait..

To take you as my own.


End file.
